Love Is
by OtakuChild
Summary: Two poems, one each in Jane's and Gunther's POV on each other, and what love means to them. Futureset, GuntherJane, most likely AU.
1. Gunther to Jane

Love Is

Written by OtakuChld

DISCLAIMER: Jane and the Dragon is not mine. It belongs to the wonderful and talented Martin Baynton, as well as Nelvana and WETA.

I had a blast writing these.

This plot bunny was nipping at my ankles for awhile before I finally sat down and hashed it out. Gunther/Jane is my favorite pairing, so I wanted to give a look inside their heads, so to speak.

Many thanks and cookies go to The Lightning Flash, who lent her beta expertise and support. You are the greatest!

This first poem is in Gunther's point of view. Enjoy!

* * *

Gunther to Jane

Love

Is a deep kiss

in the pouring rain

Has fiery red hair

with a temper to match

Likes to pick fights in the training yard to prove she is as strong as me

even though she has no need

Is still fun to tease

and is cute when annoyed

Is stubborn and independent

and does not like to ask for help

Is completely oblivious

to how beautiful she is

Is still attached to that green lizard

but I am grateful he hasn't charred me

Is fierce, burning passion

that gets us tangled in the sheets at night

I once thought was the enemy

that would only stand in my way

I used to despise

for reasons tainted by my father's poison

Reminds me

that I am not my father's son

Has made me a better knight

and a better person

Is unyielding and undying devotion

who will stay by my side beyond death

Is not something I am used to receiving unconditionally from anyone

let alone the one I pushed away the most

Saw what I could be

when I could not see it myself

Believed in me

when I stopped believing in myself

Forgave all my mistakes

no matter how grave they were

Is warmth and protection

when I need it the most

Is a safe, quiet place to hide

when I feel helpless

Knows my inner demons and darkest secrets

and keeps them at bay when I am too weary

Dries my tears

when I cannot hold them back any longer

Loves me for who I truly am

and not who I pretend to be

Is what I cherish the most in this life

though I do not always let it be known

I will fight for

even if all the odds are against us

I will protect

with my life and my soul

Is my champion

against all that the world has thrown at me

Is my best friend

and my comrade

Is Jane.

* * *

I hope you liked the first poem! The second poem will be up shortly. Cheers, everyone! 


	2. Jane to Gunther

Love Is

Written by OtakuChld

DISCLAIMER: Jane and the Dragon is not mine. It belongs to the wonderful and talented Martin Baynton, as well as Nelvana and WETA.

Here be the second poem, in Jane's point of view. Cheers!

* * *

Jane to Gunther

Love

Likes to be a boghead

most of the time

Is as caring and handsome

as he is annoying and irritating

Likes to pick on me

because he finds it amusing

Still thinks

practical jokes are funny

Likes to play tag

in the rain

Has an ego

that occasionally gets him in over his head

Is amazingly sharp

and quick-witted

Is very affectionate

when we are alone together

Is a secret romantic

who sneaks roses on my windowsill

Is fierce, smoldering passion

on a random night

Makes my heart soar

higher than Dragon and I can fly

Is protective of me

though he knows I can hold my own

Has shown me that femininity

has nothing to do with skirts and social graces

Is patient with me

when I am angry or frustrated

Was someone I once disliked

only because I did not understand him

Has taught me

what it really means to forgive

Has shown me

that there truly is good in every person

Is not always as invincible

as he likes everyone to believe

Is much stronger

than he realizes

Had the courage to show me

his true nature

Has a loving, nurturing side

that the world will never see

Has a soft but stout heart

that I cherish and protect with my life

Needs to hide from the world sometimes

and be held and comforted

Has my back

on and off the battlefield

Encourages and challenges me

to be the best knight I can be

Is my knight

and my twin flame

Is Gunther.

* * *

It is done! Once again, kudos goes to The Lightning Flash for beta-reading this little set of poems, making sure they make sense. :) I hope everyone enjoyed reading these as much as I enjoyed writing them. I'm off to go placate more gnawing plot bunnies.

I loves me my Jane/Gunther. :D


End file.
